Together
by Lothus
Summary: Miro de Escorpião aprende a "nadar quando a água bate na bunda" e aprende que ser galinha não é tudo... NOTAS:não sou a melhor em resumos...


TOGETHER

O dia amanhecera belo. Os raios quentes de sol banhavam as casas zodiacais. Os cavaleiros estavam animados e bem-dispostos, apesar de muitos terem saído no dia anterior(e enfiado o pé na jaca!).Ah, esses cavaleiros...Porém, um deles ainda parecia estar nas primeiras horas de sono. Miro de Escorpião costumava ser um pouco pregüiçoso e dormia muito, especialmente se saía com os amigos no dia anterior.Enquanto ele dormia profundamente como uma criança, uma mulher alta,loira e muito bela saía de seus aposentos, com os sapatos e algumas peças de roupa nas mãos, outras mal-vestidas no corpo.

Mu- Miro deve ter tido uma noite tórrida...hehehe, ele é um galinha mesmo...

Aioria- Eh, aposta quanto que ele vai vir contando tudo pra gente depois...Miro...Ele num muda nunca, hehe...

Enquanto os cavaleiros conversavam animadamente, uma garota vinha na direção deles. Lótus era uma amzona muito bonita, tinha os cabelos cacheados castanho-escuros e um corpo bem delineado, ágil e habilidoso.Era também muito gentil , por essa razão era muito querida por todos. A garota aparentava estar contente, mas por trás daquela falsa alegria, escondia uma tristeza: a tristeza de ver seu amado Miro sempre com outras que não eram ela. Sempre procurava conversar mais com com ele, se aproximar mais, mas sempre era interrompida por uma covardia inexplicável. Talvez por se comparar demais com as outras garotas com quem ele saía, ou talvez por ter medo de perder o pouco que tinha dele. Os dois costumavam ficar escondidos de vez em quando,mas ela sabia bem que era só mais um passatempo para ele, nada mais que isso...Mas o amor que sentia por ele era maior e mais forte que tudo. Não se importava. O pouco que tinham já era extremamente satisfatório para ela, mesmo sendo o contrário do que ela queria realmente.Ele dizia que gostava dela, mas ela sabia que não era mais do que atração, ou mais uma cantada. Talvez fosse isso que gerava todo aquele medo estranho. Doía muito vê-lo todos os finais de semana com diferentes garotas, mas era tão bom estar com ele...Por um mísero momento que fosse, era bom.

A garota mexeu a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos quando chegou perto dos amigos, que ainda conversavam sobre Miro:

Lótus- Bom dia, meus amores! Novidades?

Aioria- Bom dia, querida! Estávamos comentando sobre o Miro...

Lótus- Ah, aquele galinha...Com quem foi dessa vez?

Mú- Aquela loira, a bargirl (palavra legal, essa)...

Lótus- Aquela loira de farmácia e de peitos falsos?Aff, que gostinho o dele, hein?

Aioria- hehe...Tá sabendo do "banquete", hoje? Almoço de primeira qualidade, na casa do Grande Mestre...Somente para amigos íntimos...Atena pediu pra te chamar...

Lótus-Ah, já tava sabendo, sim..Que horas?

Aioria- Daqui a uma hora...

Lótus- E aquela coisa estapafúrdia do Miro tá dormindo ainda?

Mú(gota)- Ele sempre acorda tarde no sábado...Você sabe...

Lótus- Não hoje...Eu vou lá acordar ele..Na porrada!

Os três riram. Ela se despediu dos amigos e foi em direção à casa de Escorpião. Entrando no quarto do cavaleiro, viu uma cena à qual já estava acostumada: roupas e sapatos pelo chão, taças de vinho, embalagens de camisinha...Vendo o cavaleiro dormindo profundamente, se dirigiu até a janela, abrindo-a. Ele se sentou na cama de repente, assustado com a claridade repentina:

Miro-Ahn? Que aconteceu?

Lótus- Bom dia pra você também, querido...

Miro- Ah! Me deixa dormir, só mais um minutinho...(se deitando novamente)

Lótus(se sentando na beirada da cama)- Que minutinho, que nada! Meio-dia e você aí...pregüiçoso...

Ela observava o amado, que cobria a cabeça com o travesseiro. Nossa, como era belo...Seu corpo másculo, seus cabelos azuis...Se pelo menos ele fosse menos mulherengo...

Lótus(puxando o lençol)- Anda, vamo logo! Levanta Miro...Tem um almoço legal hoje e Atena mandou...(gota)

A amazona sentiu o rosto corar. O cavaleiro estava completamente nu. O rosto ardia como lava de vulcão, parecia até esquentar a máscara. Apesar de estar acostumada com a cena, ela sempre corava.

Lótus- Gosta de fazer uma exposiçãozinha (nossa, q palavrão)da figura, hein?

Miro(levantou-se com um sorriso no rosto)- Se impressionou, minha florzinha?

Lótus(irônica)-Nossa, e como!Se veste logo, vai...

Miro-Ah, minha pura florzinha...

Ele beijou seu pescoço docemente, fazendo a garota se derreter ...Puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a ficar bem perto dele... A respiração dela estava acelerada, ela sentia que coração ia sair pela boca..

Lótus- Que diabos você quer, Miro? Já não está satisfeito com aquela loira falsa de ontem?

Miro(passando os braços pela cintura, abraçando-a)- É que eu não vivo sem você, sem seus beijos...

Com uma das mãos ele tirou sua máscara, jogando-a no chão:

Miro- Nossa, que rosto lindo você tem, sabia? Cada vez que eu vejo esse rostinho eu me impressiono mais e mais, você sempre está mais bela...

Lótus-Cantada mais barata, essa, hein?Não se cansa de usá-la?

Miro- É que é a pura verdade...

Ele aproximou do rosto dela, passando a língua por seus lábios e em seguida beijou-a , pegando-a no colo e a colocando em sua cama, deitando sobre ela e acariciando suas pernas. A garota interrompeu o beijo, se levantando e colocando de volta a máscara:

Lótus- Se veste, Miro! Vai ter um almoço legal lá na casa do Grande Mestre, só para amigos íntimos, vai logo, senão vamos nos atrasar...

Miro- Acho que você já disse isso...Tá bom, já vou...Só se você me der mais um beijinho...

A garota sentiu o sangue ferver. Aquilo não poderia continuar daquele jeito, uma hora teria que acabar. A dignidade finalmente falou mais alto e ela teria que pôr um fim naquilo. Mesmo que doesse mais que tudo.Tinha que deixar de mais uma:

Lótus- Você pensa que é só assim, não é, Miro...Só fica comigo quando você quer, sou um estepe, não é?

Miro- Não, querida...

Lótus- NÃO ME CHAME DE QUERIDA!

Miro- Mas...

Lótus- Mas o car! Miro, será que você não percebeu que meus sentimentos por você são bem mais do que atração?Miro...Eu...TE AMO!

Miro- Como você...

Lótus- Não me pergunte como, simplesmente me apaixonei...Não quero se mais uma pra você, não quero ser...Você já disse muitas vezes que gostava de mim, Não é? Mostre então, Miro, largue essa vida de conquistador barato e fica comigo!

Miro(desconcertado)- Você não entende, Lótus, as coisas não são assim...

Lótus- Como é que é? É tão difícil deixar de ser malandro e mulherengo?Você gosta tanto assim de ter todas que não quer deixar esse "estilo"de vida?

Miro- Mais ou menos..Mas, Lótus, eu...

Lótus(chorando)- ENTÃO FIQUE COM ESSA VIDA QUE VOCÊ GOSTA TANTO, MIRO DE ESCORPIÃO, E NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM NOVAMENTE, VOCÊ OUVIU?

Ela saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com tanta força que a quebrou. Miro ficou sem ação, aquilo nunca havia acontecido com ele. Magoara profundamente a amante. Aquilo começou a fazer um turbilhão de pensamentos invadirem sua mente, deixando atordoado. Ele se deixou cair na cama, olhando pro teto..."Miro..Eu...TE AMO!"...A voz da garota ecoava em sua mente, alta e marcante...

.-----------------

Os dias se passavam rapidamente.Lótus e Miro evitavam se encontrar, e quando se encontravam, geralmente mal se olhavam. Ela por mágoa e raiva, ele por arrependimento. Pensara muito nela desde aquele dia, tentou não pensar, mas foi em vão...Estaria ele se apaixonando? Não, impossível, ele não era de se apaixonar, talvez fosse só arrependimento mesmo...

A tão esperada sexta-feira chegara. Era dia se sair com os amigos. "É dia de esquecer isso"-pensava ele. Na porta casa de áries, esperava os amigos,estava muito bem vestido e perfumado. Mú saiu de sua casa, avistando o amigo:

Mú- Tá bonito, hoje, hein?Tentando esquecer o que houve?

Miro- O que houve?

Mú- Você só pode ser uma mula, mesmo...Lótus me contou o que houve...Ela está sofrendo demais...E pelo visto você está tentando fingir que nada aconteceu...

Miro-Não é tão fácil largar uma vida assim tão de repente, Mú...Ela não entende, sou assim e sempre vou ser...

Mú(gota)- Eu também não entendi,cara, sinceramente...O que tem de tão importante nessa sua "vida" de malandro?Pulando de galho em galho, se envolvendo com todas...E quando uma garota que te ama te oferece uma chance pra sair dessa você não aceita?Tem que gostar muito...E outra, parece que você vai morrer se ficar com ela, que ridículo, Miro!

Miro ficou em silêncio.Pensou no que o amigo disse. Sim, ele estava certo. O que tinha de bom em se envolver com todas e ao mesmo tempo com nenhuma? Lótus ofereceu a ele uma chance, e ele a rejeitou por besteira...E ela o amava, tanto que disse pra ele, esperando uma resposta. Ele não parava de pensar nela desde aquele dia...Será que estaria se apaixonando também? Decidiu deixar os amigos irem, e se dirigiu para a casa dela. Queria se desculpar. Viu que as luzes estavam acesas, bateu na porta. Uma voz disse do lado de dentro:

Lótus- Quem é?

Miro- Eu...

A garota abriu a porta:

Lótus- O que quer?

Miro- Primeiro, entrar, aqui fora tá frio...Segundo, falar com você, é sério.

A garota deu passagem a ele e fechou a porta:

Lótus- Agora que entrou, diga-me, o que quer?

Miro- Me desculpar...Eu sei que é difícil, estranho, sei lá, mas peço que me perdoe...tenho pensado em você sempre desde aquele dia, e me arrependi de ter dito aquelas besteiras...Lótus, eu...te amo também, me perdoa!

A garota continuou imóvel. Deveria ou não perdoá-lo? E se ele a tratasse novamente como se fosse mais uma? Ela olhava-o com desconfiança...Deveria confiar nele?(agora começa aquela musiquinha de mistério...tam, tam, tam, taaaaaammm! Hehe, zuera)

De repente Miro levantou-se, olhando para o chão(com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança). A garota percebeu lágrimas em seus olhos:

Miro- Tudo bem, eu entendo.Sei que é difícil confiar em alguém como eu...Então, até mais, Lótus...

Lótus- Miro, só me diga uma coisa...

Miro- Fala...

Lótus- Como pode abandonar sua florzinha ?

Ele se virou, repentinamente. A garota estava sorrindo,já sem máscara. Miro olhou seus olhos fixamente, tentando sentir uma ponta de ironia ou raiva na frase. Mas os olhos e o lindo sorriso dela o atraíram como o canto de uma sereia. Ele se aproximou:

Miro(abraçando-a)- Senti sua falta...

Lótus- É, eu sei...Essa semana não tinha ninguém pra te acordar, não é?

Miro- Tinha o Mu, o Aioria, o Shaka...Sabe que até o Seiya foi me acordar essa semana?

Lótus-Engraçadinho...

Miro- Não, é sério! Só que ele me jogou um balde d'água gelada...

Lótus-Miro...

Miro-Sim?

Lótus-Chega de lero...

Os dois se beijaram...Um beijo que mandava a saudade e a solidão embora...Que dava lugar àquele amor tão belo, tão...

Miro- Dá logo um fim nisso!Preciso apagar as luzes!

Autora- Calma, que stress...Só mais umas palavrinhas...

Miro- Que palavrinhas, cê já falou tudo, o leitor já entendeu...Vai logo, é só escrever fim e acabou-se o que era doce (Pra vocês, pra mim o doce está apenas no começo, hehe)

Autora- Mas...

Miro-Ah, quer saber? Deixa que eu termino...FIM!(Apaga as luzes)

Autora- Falou...snif!

** FIM **

E aí, gostaram?Espero ansiosamente reviews...Sou meio ruim prá título, mas, fazê o quê, né...Valeu e Beijos!


End file.
